1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a mask, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a mask for forming a pattern on a wafer using a self-aligning double patterning process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A Self-Aligning Double Patterning (SADP) method is used to form a pitch smaller than a minimum pitch that can be formed using exposure equipment.
In the SADP method, a mask data pattern is designed using a first pitch which can be formed using exposure equipment, and a first hard mask layer pattern is formed using a mask layer that corresponds to the mask data pattern. Thereafter, a sacrificial layer and a second hard mask layer are formed on the first hard mask layer pattern, and a hard mask layer pattern having a second pitch less than the first pitch is formed through a planarization process and an anisotropic etching process. Using the above SADP method, a pitch, which is less than the minimum pitch that can be formed using exposure equipment, can be formed so that fine patterns that facilitate high integration can be formed.